


when i wake up, i'm afraid (somebody else might take my place)

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dark, Episode Tag, Gen, Inspired by Music, Possessed Stiles, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stiles Feels, for 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure who he is anymore, doesn't know if he even can be called a he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i wake up, i'm afraid (somebody else might take my place)

**Author's Note:**

> Just... Just this song. Afraid by The Neighbourhood. It's been driving me nuts and whenever I listen to it, I think of Stiles and get the chills.

_**When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place** _

_**When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place** _

***

He's not sure who he is anymore, doesn't know if he even can be called a  _he_. What he is, he has no idea. All he knows is that it's bad.  _Evil_. Not something good.  

It's inside him, whatever it is. The darkness, that along with something sinister, something he can't (nor doesn't) want to find out what.

***

_**Keep on dreaming, don't stop breathing, fight those demons** _

_**Sell your soul, not your whole self** _

***

When he's asleep, in his dreams, it feeds off of his fear, makes him believe in things that aren't there.

When he's awake (or he thinks he is, because the door is ajar, being awake isn't something he can be sure of anymore), it twists his mind, morphs reality until what's real  _isn't_ , and what isn't  _is._

***

_**Paid that money, fake that dummy, ache my tummy** _

_**On the fence, all the time** _

***

He's never fully over the fence, on neither side. There's no telling if he's sane or insane. He's just in the middle, sitting on the psychological fence that determines whether or not he's losing his mind, or he's already lost it.

***

_**If they see you when you're sleeping, make them leave it** _

_**And I can't even see if it's all there anymore so** _

***

Sometimes he'll feel like he's fake, that his face may be his, but what makes him  _him_ is not, that it's clouded over by darkness, detached and floating away, maybe even  _gone_.

***

_**Being me can only mean** _

_**Feeling scared to breathe** _

***

He doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know  _anything_ , and it's wrecking him. Making it harder to cope, to even  _breathe._

All he knows is that he's not to be trusted, he's too  _dangerous_ to be trusted.

***

_**All my friends always lie to me** _

_**I know they're thinking** _

***

His friends know that already, even though they say otherwise just to keep him at ease ( _ha_ , like it's working). They know that he's dangerous. They're all cautious of him, very nearly afraid of him, and they're right to be so.

He doesn't blame them.

Right now, he's afraid of  _himself_.

***

_**When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place** _

_**When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me** _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it? It took me like, 5-10 minutes _just_ to decide where to put the different lyrics. I hope it made sense and flowed well with the song ^-^


End file.
